1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to cybersecurity and, more, specifically to using a tree structure to segment and distribute records across one or more decentralized, acyclic graphs of cryptographic hash pointers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Datastores, such as document repositories, file systems, relational databases, non-relational database, memory images, key-value repositories, and the like, are used in a variety of different types of computing systems. Often, data to be stored is received by the datastore and then later retrieved during a read operation. In many cases, the datastore arranges the data in a manner that facilitates access based on an address of the data in the datastore (e.g., a file name) or content of the data (e.g., a select statement in a structured query language query).
In many cases, the security and integrity of the data in the datastore cannot be trusted. Often, an attacker who has penetrated a computer network will modify or exfiltrate records in a datastore that are intended to be confidential. Further, in many cases, the attacker may be credentialed entity within a network, such a as rogue employee, making many traditional approaches to datastore security inadequate in some cases. Aggravating the risk, in many cases, such an attacker may attempt to mask their activity in a network by deleting access logs stored in datastores.
Often, attempts to mitigate the above-techniques result in data structures that, while potentially more secure, impose relatively high latency during read or write operations. For instance, retrieving individual portions of a record serially from a blockchain may impose relatively high latency as segment-by-segment serial retrieval may, in the aggregate, be relatively slow as time to retrieve each segment accumulates.